Un Día Muy Normal
by seaswave234
Summary: Como muy pocos saben, NightDark mi Oc esta completamente loca,pero...como afectará eso a su día a día


**_ATENCIÓN:NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SON DE HASBRO-TAKARA EXCEPTO NIGHTDARK QUE ES Mi OC_**

* * *

**PDV Nightdark**  
Todo comienza a las 5:00,al menos eso se supone yo al igual que mi mejor amigo Skywarp estoy despierta a las 5:30 porque TC aparece y nos tira un cubo de agua helada en la cara, costumbre que cogió de los patéticos humanos,después comienzan las prisas ,corro como loca ( aunque ahora que lo pienso lo estoy). Me abalanzo al cuarto de baño no hay nada mejor que estar limpio para mi y para el resto de mi raza, acto seguido salgo al mismo tiempo que Skywarp de mi cuartel personal y mas o menos esta es nuestra conversación  
-Warp...  
-¿Si Dark?  
-¿Porque siempre es así nuestra mañana?  
-No sé  
¿Cuánto nos queda para que tengamos que reunirnos todos en la sala de reuniones?  
-10 minutos  
-No nos va dar tiempo  
-¿Nos teleportamos ?  
-Adelante-Skywarp me agarra y momentos después estamos en la sala de abastecimiento, cogemos 2 cubos de energon los bebemos lo más rápido posible y volvemos a correr al final del pasillo se ve la purta de la sala de reuniones,entramos, todos nos miran son las 5:55 nos quedan 5 minutos para recobrar el aliento y a las 6:00 aparecen Megatron,Screamer y Soundwave  
**PDV Starscream**  
Hmm,no sé porque pero tengo la extraña sensación de que alguien me ha llamado Screamer,bueno,sera mi paranoia  
**PDV Nightdark**  
Ya cuando empieza el discurso de Megatron atendemos con entusiasmo pero a medida que pasan los breems Skywarp y yo comenzamos a cuchichear,entonces, TC nos pega una colleja para devolvernos a este aburrido mundo. A las 7:00 termina la gran charla los cassetticons Rumble y Frenzy, Warpo y yo nos reunimos para planificar la broma en grupo contra los constructicons el más mínimo error y nos convertimos en chatarra,tenemos que ir al combate al volver son las 15:00,volvimos a perder,llegamos tan tarde porque tuvimos que ir a Europa,para hacer el rídiculo,maravilloso.  
A las 17:00,tras habernos Warp y yo lavarnos a fondo llevamos a cabo la broma,entramos en la sala médica sigilosamente y colocamos unas cuantas bombas fétidas,salimos la activariamos a las 21:00,entre medias Warp y yo le gastariamos una a Screamer muajaja XD  
**PDV Starscream**  
No sé porque diablos tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar,debo tener algún problema con mi CPU  
**PDV Nightdark**  
-¿te falta mucho?-susurra Skywarp  
-ya casi-le respondo,después salimos corriendo asegurandonos de que en cuanto Screamer abra la puerta de su cuartel reciba una sorpresa. Starscream abre la puerta y en ese astrosegudo le cae un cubo de pintura rosa en la cabeza.  
-¡ SKYWAAAARP !, ¡NIGHTDAAAARK!-ruge Screamer furioso  
Skywarp y yo no podemos parar de reír  
-starscream se ha vuelto rosa-consigo pronunciar entre las carcajadas  
-puff¿que paso starscream no te gustaba ser rojo?.ríe mi mejor amigo  
-pareces más guapo-suelto  
-le podemos llamar ... starpink-dice mi amigo TC sale de su cuarto por el estruendo y risas  
-¿que te paso?-pregunta sorprendido  
-estas genial-le digo  
-adios starpink-se despide warp, de un furioso Starscream que va dejando un rastro de pintura hacia la sala médica para quitarsela,después de 2 horas de persecución teniendo a Screamer como cazador,llega la hora de la gran broma los 4 nos reunimos,nos frotamos las manos hoy me toca a mí pulsar el botón que activara la bomba 3...2...1 y...astrosegundos más tarde los constructicons se abalanzan fuera en busca de aire con un pestilente olor aderido a su blindaje,en ese preciso momento aparece Sounwave que al ver la escena descubre los autores del sufrimiento de los constructicons,los cuales no estamos muy lejos de la escena del crímen coge a los gemelos que empiezan a inventar excusas y a lloriquear para no recibir el castigo de su creador, mientras los constructicons nos miran con odio se levantan y nos persiguen con sus extraños instrumentos médicos que hacen ruidos extraños prometiendo matarnos,nos encerramos en el cuarto de mi amigo y esperamos a que el tumulto se vaya,una vez tranquilos,vamos a la sala de abastecimiento donde nos reunimos con TC y hablamos tranquilamente hasta las 23:00, que es la hora en la que nos vamos a recargar y finaliza así mi día

* * *

bueno espero que disfrutaran con la historia es la primera que hago asi que,porfavor no me maten. dejen **reviews**


End file.
